Worthy
by lone ranger22
Summary: "Peter Parker you are worthy" ,was the single sentence Peter heard immediately after the snap .Why me ? why not the others ? was his thought ,when the infinity stones chose him to be sent back in time to prevent the destruction of the lives across the universe. Now given a second chance ,will he make the same choices he made previously or will he change every thing .
1. Summary

What can be considered as being worthy?Is it power or achievements or actions or thought ?16 year old Peter parker aka Spiderman will find out why the infinity stones choose him specifically out of all the people who were dusted ,when he is sent back in time to prevent the snap.Armed with the knowledge of the future and given a second chance along with parting gifts from the infinity stones ,peter tries to change the outcome .But is it that simple ? .What surprising and unexpected events are waiting for him ?? Watch as Peter transitions from spiderling to spider man gaining unexpected allies in the process. From a friendly neighborhood hero to a hero who might save lives across the universe.And will he survive the shock of finding who his real father is?.

Certain characters will be Ooc . Pairings are cannonical mcu pairing except for Peter or at least thats what im going to try as of now not decided and characters for Peter's pairing can be found at the end, please do let me know which character you guys would like Peter to be paired with in the comment section .This is my first fanfic ,constructive criticisms and advices are welcome .I apologise for any mistakes which i might make in this fic.This is an AU starts long before civil war and ends in infinity war. The pairings are 1) Wanda maximoff 2) Shuri 3) No pairing at all 4) Michelle jones. This fic won't have any spoilers from end game.Chapter 1 is in progress


	2. Chapter 1

**Just edited this chapter,nothing new .Let me know in the comments if there are any mistakes**

Peter knew something was going to happen, something really bad with a capital b. His senses are acting erratically and this is the first time it has happened. And their rag tag group not faring well against that pink Teletubby wasn't helping either, he nearly pulled the gauntlet off until quill lost his temper after hearing his girlfriend was killed by Thanos in order to get the soul stone from vormir or that's what Android lady Nebula who crashed the hero party told them.

Peter wanted to fight against Thanos along with Mr. Stark, but he couldn't. He had to save the other people in his team the antenna lady and that muscle guy. While swinging and saving them he was thinking, how can someone determine who gets to live or die? It's not Thanos's business nor was it anyone else's, it's up to nature. This telly tubby thought that he was doing a favor to the universe by trying to erase half of the universe and he said that with a big freaking smile on his face. And his reason, there aren't enough resources in the universe so what? There should be ways to develop or expand the resources. Nope or at least not in Thanos's mind.

He didn't know what was happening but by the time he had rescued the people who were fighting along with him from being crushed .Strange had given the time stone in exchange for life of ,the same guy who said that even if his or Tony 's life was in danger he wouldn't compromise the safety of time stone . Tony had a stab wound in his chest.

To say he was shocked was an understatement, he couldn't believe that strange had given the time stone and he couldn't believe that was hurt this much. To him Iron man was someone who couldn't be hurt or beaten. He admired not only his mind but also his courage, determination ,loyally to his and his care for fellow humans even if he doesn't it show it much , the fact that he hadn't informed the rogues location to UN security council ,the fact that he saved his ass when he screwed up during the ferry fiasco .Yes he did take away suit ,it had hurt him at that time but he saw something in Tony's eyes fear ,guilt and disappointment the last one was directed towards him .All those years when people were calling him a heartless monster who never cared about anything or anyone other than himself, Peter never believed it even as a child , but he had slight doubt lingering in his mind 'what if it was true? what if Tony stark just used him for the fight with Captain America and his team ?, but that lingering doubt vanished the moment he saw those emotions .

Peter shook his head no time for those thoughts for now, Tony needs his help. By the time he had reached, Mr. Stark was yelling at Strange for giving away the Time Stone and now Thanos is one stone away from achieving his goal. Peter wanted to be upset but he couldn't, not when Tony escaped a near death. When heard Strange saying that they were at the end game now, he was put off

"What do you mean by that? Are we supposed to stand here and do nothing? You said that we had one chance, is this what you saw?" asked Peter or more appropriate to say screamed.

Strange gave him a look filled with pity and said "Everything which happened was supposed to happen Peter, I'm sorry it was the only way". Peter was struggling for words. Strange knew all along, he knew quill would snap, he knew Tony would be stabbed and he also knew that he was going to give away the time stone, he knew the plan would fail and never said a word about it. He wanted to yell and scream at him for being a fool just for believing the visions and not his ability before he could utter a word some else beat him to it.

"What the heck do you mean by its supposed to happen? All these plans and fighting are for nothing? I'm sick and tired of your high and mighty attitude you withheld information from us, you gave away time stone to that purple bastard , even though you said and I quote "it comes to saving you, or the kid, or the Time Stone, I will not hesitate to let either of you die",this isnt freaking lord of the rings or Harry Potter bull shit , people and their lives are depending on it "snapped Tony .

Tony stark was feeling extremely exhausted,the plan was near perfect considering the time and resources given, it was working perfectly , the kid ,no Peter almost pulled the gauntlet off and until quill lost his temper , from there everything went downwards. Hegot stabbed, his armor was of no use and they lost the time stone , at least Peter wasnt the one who faced the mad titan along with him , knowing how much of selfless and reckless idiot his kid is , yeah that's right his kid . The kid has become an active part of his life which is not surprising for all the people in his life (Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and May) but him. He feared that he will lose the kid and that was one of the reasons why he never wanted him on the ship the moment he saw the squidward and the hammer guy back on earth but it's not meant to be. The kid is as reckless and stubborn as him , which was why we took away the suit from him,he wanted him to be better than him .He is too young to have blood on his hand .He saw the kid standing near him with a worried look on his face and was about to say something ,damn pure hearted kid .

Peter was surveying the situation around him; Quill and his team were limping towards them slightly injured and disoriented due to the fight. Mr. Stark 's rant had peter concerned, he looked like he is ready to maim strange which will not be good for the current situation so he decided to interrupt by asking the obvious question

"What are we going to do now? Are we just going to let him do what he intended to do ? ,We have to follow him and stop him from getting the mind stone from Vision".

As soon as the words left his mouth there was different reactions from people around him . Strange was giving the same melancholic and pitying looked determined,mantis was looking hopeful and Drax was eager .Tony looked like he was going to argue against it .But he can't let him do that not now , when they can still have a chance to stop Thanos ,so he decided to continue

" Mr .Stark and Strange, I know both of you are against this but this is our one last chance to stop that maniac you have to agree to this ,my uncle once told me that with great power comes great responsibility .Each of us have great powers so its our responsibility to stop him ,even if he do fail its worth at least tried something.I may die and so do any of us ,whats the guarantee that any of us is going to survive when thanos does whatever he is gonna do once he gets the mind stone. The least we can do is to delay it. you asked me to be better than you ,i cant be as great as you are no matter what ,but I'm trying now ".Peter hoped/prayed that it was enough to convince them .

Tony wanted to object after hearing it ,he wanted to tell him to zip it and let the adults do the talking .But he couldn't ,not after what the kid said ,he had mistaken the kid for fanboy but never realized until now that he looks upon him as a mentor or more than a mentor like on level with his late the kid was right ,they have to take whatever chance they had before the made up his mind ,he looked at strange and peter and said "All right kid you have convinced me ,so strange is it possible for you to open a portal to Wakanda? Because there's only place in the entire world Rogers would have taken Vision to remove the stone".

Strange wanted to argue that they can't change the fate but looking around him ge could see the people who he fought along with for past few hours are determined to give it another shot , frankly speaking he has seen what is going to happen .Thanos winning was the only way and he also knew who is going to vanish but he cant tell them that , not after that speech from that kid.

Quill was enraged after hearing that the bastard had killed the person he loved the most other than his team and he had snapped .He fucked up the entire plan and realizing his mistake now was too late .Thanos had escaped and got the stone .Left few minutes ago and now the entire universe is in danger all because of him ,he can't really blame the wizard either for not telling him ,he wasn't sure how he would have reacted to it ,he will never know but the after hearing the speech from the spider kid ,he is determined not to leave that bastard with out some pay back

" The kid is right ,i can't let that maniac go without a scratch and it was i who screwed up .I need to right the wrong even if it means at the cost of my life ,my team is with you on this kid "he looked at the spider kid while saying this. Mantis and Drax were nodding at this.

"i can open a portal but be warned if you die, you die and for the record this is one of the insanely stupidest plan " Strange said looking at the group.

Stark looked like he wanted to say something rude but the kid beat him to it "You should have realized it by now Doc ,we aren't the sanest people in this world after working with us for past few hours " , this earned him a chuckle from the group including srange . No wonder stark was protective of the kid . With careful and practised motion he opened a portal to wakanda in a second. What lies beyond it was total pandemonium and destruction , the rag tag team charged into the battle field ,all but one knowing the outcome but fate had other plans for them or for one particular person of their team.

Finally i managed to complete this chapter,had to do quite bit rewriting .My initial plan was to make the snap happen immediately just like the movie but i felt that tweaking the battle of wakanda would fit this story well and it might not cause confusion in the upcoming chapter is basically what is going through all most every one else's mind after they loose the battle in Titan.i hope i haven't made any mistakes but if had ,do leave your comments and criticisms in the comment section ,ill try to change try to update the next chapter by characters are ooc inorder for them to fit in the the next chapter will be the actual starting of please do let me know about the pairing options which i had given in the previous chapter in the comment section as it will be really helpful for me to write that particular character to fit this you for the favouriting and book marking my story.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I apologize for the delay, my laptop wasn't working properly, so I had to give it for repair and I just got it back. This chapter will be focusing on the battle of Wakanda especially Wanda Maximoff.**

Wanda Maximoff was feeling a pain she had never felt before ,not even when her brother died nor when her parents were brutally had to watch the love of her life die twice, first time by her hand she had to do it for the world .There was no other way but the moment she had done it ,the maniac titan appeared before her and reversed the time undoing what she had painfully done moments ago .Vision was alive once again ,this time she will defend him even it means her death so be it and she did try .Had this been a normal opponent she would have won but this was the titan who had defeated the hulk as if he was just a child's play ,now he had collected almost all the stones she was no match for him .He had simply knocked her away as if she was a mere fly and had painfully ripped the mind stone from vision's forehead.

She had lost everything in her life and once again was unable to do anything just like the time when her parents were killed right before her eyes. She couldn't feel anything and she wasn't paying attention to the monster's rambling of how he knew what is meant to loose a loved one ,how he had sacrificed his daughter for greater good and she cared she would have screamed that he doesn't know anything about her or her love for vision or that he was a monster who doesn't understand what love and affection meant but she had already lost her will to live . The only thought currently running in her mind was when will he end her life too, which is why she didn't notice the portal appearing near her, the people rushing out of it, the maniac stopping his rambling about greater good in the midway.

She only noticed what's happening around her when someone landed near her .That someone was none other than the spider guy from the airport whom she had thrown using her power ,behind him was Stark and a strange guy with a cloak on his maniac was fighting three different people or more appropriate to say aliens ,one of them was yelling something like you will pay for what you did to gamora .All of them looked weary and injured in the case of Stark, meaning that they had faced him and failed .

When they had exited the portal, none of them had an idea of what was going on the other side. Quill had only one thing in his mind find thanos and make him pay for what he had to gamora even if it means that this might be the end for him, so be it. Drax and mantis had similar thoughts except they wanted to prevent quill from doing anything stupid.

Strange was the only person who saw the future, he wanted so badly to tell them about his vision and its only way to win the if he had told them it wouldn't happen such is knowing that, he accompanied them to the final stand before the end? Because the rag tag team had grown upon him despite him being distant and cold towards them. A small part of his mind was hoping that they would defy the fate and prevail against the mad titan because truth be told he was moved by the kids speech and his ability to induce hope to others around him ,but the logical part of his mind knew what's coming was just had to prevent the people who are with him from being killed by any other means other than the infinity stones.

Tony stark knew that the situation was going to be bad but never would have expected it to be this worse, the Wakanda army and the rest of the avengers (can they even call themselves as that anymore) were fighting the army of thanos and the black order .It was total what shocked and saddened him most was the sight of vision lying lifeless on the ground with a big gaping hole on his forehead where the mind stone had been Previously, Wanda Maximoff was beside him sobbing uncontrollably not even noticing the events around knew that vision was in a relationship with her and understood the pain she was in ,since he and pepper had been in a lot of near death situations he had two things in his mind 1) Protect the kid 2) Prevent Thanos from snapping

Quill and his team were fighting thanos more like distracting him from snapping the was more of an annoyance to knew that trying the same plan wouldn't work because from the information he had got from Gamora he realized that Thanos was anything but a they were sticking to mere distraction and sneak attacks .He only hoped that strange ,tony and the kid come up with a plan or they would be goners.

Peter has never faced a situation like this before, the scene before him was a total chaos .Thanos had plucked the mind stone from vision's forehead ,can't imagine how painful his last moments would have been and the girl sobbing next to vision was Wanda Maximoff .Peter realized that both of them would have been friends or more than friends and oddly enough this reminded him of his uncle's kind of understood what she is going through, watching someone you love dying in front of you and the inability to do nothing, but at least he has an aunt who is still looking after him but for her he didn't know. He could see her looking at them and didn't know why but he just told her "I'm sorry about what happened to vision and I know how you feel ". The moment those words left his mouth, he actually felt stupid, he can't compare his pain and tragedy to hers. He wasn't sure how she was going to react but after few seconds of contemplation, she just nodded her head.

Wanda heard what the spider guy said, for a second, she nearly lost her temper. Had it been someone else she would have definitely lost it but in his tone /voice she could sense the sincerity and pain which meant that he has indeed gone through the loss of his loved one. Before she could say anything further, Stark interrupted them by saying "Kid sorry to interrupt but we need a plan, I don't think big purple isn't going to fall for same plan twice, quill and his team are already providing us a distraction but not sure how long it will last"

Actually, Peter did have a plan but not sure if it would work out, but hey something is better than nothing right. "I kind of have a plan, it involves 's portal ability, I'm going to target his head and face since those are bit delicate and easy to, I'm going to use my maximum I need you to make portals focusing around Thasos's head in all direction."

Strange was bit surprised by how simple but effective the plan was , targeting the head and face would be possible if the person involved is agile and the kid for past few hours he knew that he could pull it off flawlessly so he answered "I could do that but clarify one thing , what do you mean by maximum strength? Are you telling me that you weren't using your full strength?"

Peter had never used his full strength heck he doesn't even know if that's his maximum strength .So he simply shrugged and said "I think so ,I mean I don't even know how strong I am ,I usually deal with small time criminals in and around queens so there was no need for me to use my full strength until today and even in Titan I never got a chance to use it fully, so I might find out now "

"Since my Armor is almost broken ,I'll try to give you back up if any of these aliens sneak upon you and will try to distract Thanos with my blast ,since me fighting him head on is bit suicidal even for me" Tony stark chuckled and when he saw Peter and strange were about to disagree with his decision he cut them off by saying" Nope I'm not staying behind ,the kid needs all the help he can get in the field and Strange nothing you say will change my mind ,I'm not going to let my kid into the battle with crazed maniac alone" That's right his kid ,the time he had spent with the peter made him realize that he had come to care about him like his own kid ,so far he had been denying it but not had removed his mask and the expression on his face was a mixture of shock, disbelief and happiness , strange just gave him a small smile and Maximoff was looking at him as if he had grown an another head, which he thought was hilarious . Can't blame her ,had someone told him that he would care about random kid like his who was doing vigilante stuff in onesie few months ago he wouldn't have looked at him/ her like that didn't expect the kid to give him a hug which he didn't mind, he found himself giving one in return .

Peter knew that Tony cared about him but he thought it was more like a mentor relationship not fatherly or the moment he heard Tony call him his kid ,he was shell shocked and he didn't know how to respond so the only thing he could do was give him a hug which he did and was even more surprised when he received one in return from Tony.

It was Strange who spoke first "Sorry to interrupt your emotional moment but we should execute this plan of yours" the expression on his face was anything but sorry. He was actually smirking at Tony but not in an unfriendly manner.

"You know, both of you are similar in character and mannerism, I'm surprised both of you haven't realized it so far " Peter remarked with a chuckle.

Strange just rolled his eyes while opening the portal but Tony replied

"hey I am insulted, I'm not like this moron "

Peter just chuckled before jumping into the actually wanted to ask Tony to take care of May if something happened to him but he thought better of it since it would make Tony more focused on his safety. And it's not like he wasn't afraid of what is about happen, just he didn't want to show his fear in front of Tony and Strange.

Thanos had finally collected all the infinity stones, the price he paid for it was really one cared about the depleting resources in the ,The scree and The Midgardians , None of them could not let this universe suffer the same fate as his planet ,he was ridiculed and was called a mad in the end except him his planet and its people perished ,had they followed his plan the outcome would have been would finish the work he had started no matter who or what stands in his way, his daughters sacrifice will not be in fools should be helping him instead of fighting him not that they would make a difference .This arrogance was the reason why Thanos didn't notice a portal appearing behind him.

Peter realized that he has only one chance and failure is not an option ,which is why he didn't hold back his moment he exited the portal ,he landed a well-placed punch followed by a kick which had actually managed to put the titan off his the work wasn't done yet ,not giving thanos a chance to recover he had followed up by well-placed punches to both the jaws of thanos just like in Titan but the only difference here is Peter was fast and cloak had wrapped itself around the gauntlet arm to prevent him from using it and strange had used his magic to form chains which prevented Thanos from using his other arm.A blast from Tony's repulsor was momentarily able to stun took advantage of this and crashed his knees on Thanos's face ,a sickening crunch could be heard followed by a scream filled with rage and one to miss an opportunity , he webbed his eyes and landed back on his feet to calculate his next then he had realized that he actually manged to break Thanos's nose. He then proceeded to pull the gauntlet off from the titan's hand.

Wanda was surprised by what stark said ,during her stay in the avengers compound she hadn't seen him openly expressing his knew that he cared about his friends even the rogues at one point before the accords fiasco ,but to see him openly showing his concern was bit weird .And the spider guy was just a boy who might be younger than her by a year or heard about their plan which was quite reckless and suicidal, if they couldn't stop the maniac before how could they now when he has all the she was shocked that the plan actually worked and spider boy had managed to injure Thanos's scream had attracted the minions to their and strange were unsure of what to realized that if she joined them she could make a difference ,she could have her revenge on the maniac for what he did to made her decision she joined the fight.

Unfortunately for them the scream had attracted the attention of the outriders who were flanking their location. Tony and Strange noticed this and they were in dilemma whether to face these sudden threats or focus on removing the gauntlet. Before they could decide, Maximoff had joined them and the look she gave told them to take care of the outriders while she helps Peter both the men left to intercept the outriders.

Peter was so focused on removing the gauntlet that he had ignored his sense's warning of danger , which is why he didn't see Tony and Strange leaving the fight to intercept the outriders , mantis and quill knocked out by Thanes when he had managed to throw Drax at them, Wanda joining the fight and thanos trying to punch him with his free arm which was blocked by a red wave of energy from Maximoff when he heard her speaking "Need a hand spider boy " ,only then he started paying attention to his surroundings .He cursed himself for his carelessness.

He replied looking bit offended "Its spider man not spider boy and thanks for the help " .Wanda simply rolled her eyes not bothering a redoubled his efforts in removing the gauntlet ,the moment he touched all the six infinity stones with his hands .He started getting bit dizzy as if some unknown forces have invaded his mind but somehow he could feel that whatever it is isn't harmful to him otherwise his senses would have acted up. He saw the infinity stones glowing brightly which shouldn't be possible since Thanos hasn't closed his fist to use the stones.

Peter had nearly removed the gauntlet just like in Titan, but all of a sudden, he was knocked away from Thanos by a blast which managed only to disorient felt the same dizziness this time much stronger accompanied by a warm fuzzy feeling as if he was being comforted.

Wanda was distracted by this sudden change of events which was enough for Thanos to regain his was forced to be defensive since he was using the power stone at his with the arrival of Stark and strange who stood protectively in front of Spiderman ,she knew they were not a match for moved back keeping a distance between him.

Peter had somehow managed to get back on his feet in spite of being slightly and strange were standing in front of him protectively , Wanda was beside him and Quill and his team were also back on their feet looking tired send had no idea what happened not even Thanos knows what could feel the gaze if Thanos on him which promised pain and suffering for interfering in his plan expected the mad man to attack them with all the infinity stones but instead he just laughed ,a laugh filled with malice which sent shiver down his spine and then he started talking

"I should have crushed you on Titan insect ,I expected defiance from Stark but not from you .A mere child like you dare to oppose me, though I commend your bravery and you even managed to injure me, no ordinary feat .You remind me of my daughter Gamora when she was your age. "Drax had to hold quill back when Thanos mentioned Gamora.

"So, I promise you that your death will be pain less"

Peter thought that he had to keep Thanos talking or at least distract him from snapping until some other avengers on the field might surprise, he decided to banter just like he does during his crime fighting even if it means putting the target on himself.

"Spiders are not insects, they are arachnids moron , know the wanted to crush me just like I crushed your nose minutes ago and you even gave a really pitiful scream .So much for a person who supposedly wanted to save the you don't have any rights to call gamora as your daughter, no father will sacrifice his child ,no matter what .It's not like you are her real father ,you would have probably abducted her from somewhere wonder why she abandoned you and joined quills team". It was working, the mad Titan was super pissed and distracted, Gamora was still a sore subject for him and from the looks of it, he was going to launch another big monologue and he only hoped that some other avengers will take advantage of this situation.

"You don't know what you are talking about child. I take back my words, your death is going to be painful, first I'm going to make you watch as I kill your friends and your father figure, then I will kill you slowly and painfully". The mad titan' s monologue was interrupted by Thor just like Peter had hoped and he plunged his axe in his chest. Peter felt elated but his happiness was short lived as the Titan just smirked and said "You should have gone for the head". Then he snapped his fingers.

Peters heightened senses were once again warning him of danger as if something is really horrifying is going to was overwhelming him and he couldn't stand properly.

Tony could not believe what he had just witnessed, the plan was going perfectly. The kid even managed to break the grape face's nose. Maximoff had joined the battle which meant that they had an advantage. But once again something went wrong just like in Titan. This time it wasn't anyone's fault, even Strange looked surprised and bewildered by the turn of events. Peter had almost pulled the gauntlet off but he was knocked back by a blast which didn't harm the kid. Then Thanos had used this as an advantage and managed to corner them once again .The kid was purposefully annoying the grape face as If he was one of his common street thugs, then he realized that the kid was delaying, distracting him so that someone else might interfere and it did work .Point break had showed up in the last minute and plunged his axe into the Titans chest but then the snap happened and the Titan left in a portal to god knows where leaving them in a sense of dread .He didn't wait ,he rushed towards Peter who was looking unstable ,he was worried that he might be hiding some injuries

"Hey kid is you, all right? Are you injured?". He held his shoulder to prevent him from falling down. He looked at strange who only gave him a look filled with guilt and said

" I'm sorry Stark, we are at the End game. It is the only way".

Then strange turned into ash, followed Maximoff, quill and his team, people around him were turning into ash he heard peter saying

" Tony, I don't feel so good and I'm sorry we couldn't stop him and please take care of May and tell her I'm sorry".

His kid was hugging him tightly

"Peter you are going to be all right, you did well, I'm damn proud of you and nothing is going to happen".

Tony knew that he was denying the reality that his kid is going to turn into ash just like that moment he only wished for Peter to survive but it was inevitable when he too turned into ash right in his arm.

Peter felt his body slowly disintegrating on a molecular level .He knew that he was going to die the moment Thanos snapped ,he had few regrets in his life like death of his uncle ben , leaving May alone in the world ,not trying harder in Titan ,not calling Tony Dad even after his confession .He wished he could have done certain things in a different way .But at least Tony is alive ,it might be the reason why Strange gave the Time just closed his eyes as his body turned into minutes or was it hours he wasn't sure ,he found himself in a place which was completely empty and this after life or was he really dead or was his mind playing tricks with him ?.He was pretty sure that he turned into ash back on earth . While he was thinking about this, he felt a presence behind him. What he saw behind him made him gasp in in full glowing glory were the infinity he could understand what was happening he heard a voice which spoke in a soothing tone and it had calming effect on him

"Do not fret young one, we are not going to harm you and please allow us explain the situation first, then you can ask any questions, is it fine with you?". Peter can only nod his head dumbly, what else can he do? After his confirmation the voice started speaking

"As you can see we are the infinity stones created by the cosmic entities during explosion of the universe which you mortals call it as big bang by our creators the cosmic entities namely death, entrophy,eternity and can only be wielded directly by beings of immense power .Each of us represent a different aspect of the universe such as Space,Time,Reality,Soul,Power and were created for the sole purpose of maintaining the balance between life and death in the destruction which had been caused by the mad Titan goes against what we were created for. He can only wield us to a certain extent , only a person who we deem as worthy can wield us to our full extent and that person is you Peter the mad titan didn't understand is we are as sentient as you and parker you are worthy ,we are giving you a chance to go back in time to prevent this decimation from happening by collecting us before Thanos choice is yours child you can either move on or you can go back and change the past".

The only thought going on in Peter's mind was why me? why am I worthy? I haven't done anything as heroic as Captain America or as great as Tony stark or any of other avengers? .This must be a he could voice his same voice replied " When you touched us back in midguard ,we were able to gauge the soul stone I was able to look into your soul and couldn't find any evil intentions or selfish desires ,the mind stone was able to look into your memories and deemed you worthy based on your actions on many incidents, the power stone accepted you as its wielder because in spite of you having immense strength and power you have not even once abused it for your own you still have doubts let me ask you some questions and your answers themselves will explain it did you not kill or harm your uncle's killer? why did you try to put yourself in harm's way for the person who tried to hurt you in that boat? Why did you save the man from the crash who dropped a building over you and would not hesitate to kill you if he had gotten a chance? why did you go after Thanos the second time,inspite the wielder of Time stone was against it? why did you risk your life knowing very well that it might be result in your death? Why do you risk your life regularly for people whom you don't even know?"

Peter thought for some time before replying " I actually wanted to kill the person responsible for my uncle's death but I couldn't do it , killing him was not going to bring my uncle for shocker he may be a criminal running an illegal arms dealing but that doesn't mean I shouldn't save him if I could. I risked my life daily for the people I don't know because I have something which many others don't have, with great power comes great responsibility .This power I didn't ask for it but I received it , what use is this power if I give up just after a single of life throughout the universe was depending on us today, I risked my life because it was right thing to I thought we could make a difference, tried to prevent the inevitable but you know the rest. I am not prone to violence unless its that's why saved the vulture, he has a family I know the pain of losing someone and its better if he is in prison than being dead."

"There you go young one, you have the answer for you being put others before you which sets you apart. So, are you willing to go back on time now?"

Peter was thinking about the possibilities of preventing this mass this he wanted? another chance. Having he decided he said

"I'm ready to go back but I would like to know where I should start or what I should prevent? can I actually change things in my life ? like that dreadful homecoming event or the ferry fiasco ? because I don't want to create some unintended consequences because of my actions and will there be repercussions for me since I'm traveling to the past?".

The soul stone didn't answer for some time as if it was thinking, then it replied "You can actually change the way you did things in the past but the outcome will unpredictable and might lead to some interesting for where to start here is a hint the trickster God start with will be a very good ally and can help you out in situations where you can't decide but gaining his trust is not a simple task, it's up to you how you gain his trust. But the most important thing you have to do is remove the mind stone from the Android's forehead at the first chance you get since Thanos had partially bonded himself with the mind stone long before all of this had started and has gained immense knowledge about his enemies weakness and also he has been subtly using the mind stone on the Android to spy on your friends without himself knowing it, didn't you find it too obvious that a sorcerer was sent along with to collect the wielder of the time stone .But this bond can be broken by you one simple touch is enough since all of us have accepted you and bonded completely with might seem like an easy task but it isn't and do be cautious or it might attract attention from Thanos earlier .And before you leave we would like to give you few gifts ".

Peter was listening attentively to everything the soul said and he was pretty much overwhelmed by the information that Thanos was spying on the Avengers and whole universe all along which means he knew everything which has been happening and this time he will make sure that it doesnt happen.

"Gifts? Thanks, but isn't sending me back in time a big gift?" Peter asked.

The soul stone chuckled and said "No young one sending you alone will not be stone will enhance your enhance your physical strength and durability so that you can wield the infinity stones directly .The mind stone will provide you with the ability to project your consciousness in order to mentally view and communicate with beings in faraway places , it also provides you slight psychic abilities which helps you project your memories into others mind and vast knowledge about anything in the universe whereas the reality stone will make sure that you can see through all illusions and altered realities. The time stone provides you an ability in looking into the events of both past and future till the snap .The space stone will grant you the ability to create portals to reach a place which you have seen before or at least have some knowledge about final gift from me is that you can collect me without sacrificing a soul and I will also guide you through our bond once you have travelled back in time .One final advice before you go don't depend on the abilities and power alone ,use your brain and heart and the world is not completely dark and light like you know .Think clearly and keep your mind open to new thoughts . Now go save the universe young one ."

Peter was surrounded by multi coloured energy waves emitting from the stones. It was too bright for him and he had to close his eyes for a moment and the next thing he know was he was on his bed in his room in queens .It took him few seconds to get his bearings .He initially thought it was a nightmare until the memories of battle ,the conversation he had with the soul stone flooded his mind, proving that he had indeed travelled back in time .Before he could check his phone for the date and time ,he heard a faint knock on his door .

**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and book marks. Constructive criticism is always let me know your thoughts in the comment try to upload the next chapter by for pairing so far (1) Wanda -9 votes (2) Shuri -6 votes (3) No pairing -2 (4) Mj- 2 votes includes both Comments and Pm.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Note: I apologize for the delay in the chapter as I was busy with my university assignments and final exams for the past two weeks, hence I couldn't focus on writing the chapters for this fic. Then I had to rewrite this chapter thrice because previously I had included Ben parker in this fic ,like Peter preventing Ben from being killed during the mugging in the first draft and in the second draft Peter was sent back to the time where he hadn't been bitten by the spider yet , informing Ben about all these future events in one single stretch Then I realized that Ben surviving will make it too easy for Peter in defeating Thanos and it will also drastically change the future events in this fic ,besides Peter is going to have lot of mentor/father figures in this fic so adding ben will be an overkill. And also, mcu hasn't given much info about Ben parker so I didn't want to mix comics Ben with mcu, since I felt that I wouldn't be able to work it out. And Now I'm done with all my other works. You guys can expect regular updates in this story. I thank you guys for the reviews, bookmarks and favorites. Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome.**

Peter heard a faint knock on his door followed by the familiar voice of his aunt asking

" Are you awake Pete? Can I come in?"

Peter could sense that she was really sad for some reason from the way she spoke, which put him on his guard immediately since he didn't get the chance to find out when exactly he has been sent back. He cautiously replied "Yeah I'm still awake May, so you can enter". When his aunt entered his room, Peter noticed that her eyes were bloodshot as if she was crying for days and her body language screamed despair and agony. The only time he had seen his aunt in this state was during the weeks after his uncle was killed. He hoped that this wasn't that week but the moment his aunt sat beside him and placed her arm around his shoulder he understood that it was indeed that dreadful week. He could feel comforting and apologetic emotions flowing through his bond with the infinity stones. He felt this comforting and he was bit happy that the infinity stones were concerned about him.

Even though he had felt the pain of losing his uncle before it, still experiencing it once again made the situation even worse than before. Tears started welling up in his eyes subconsciously. He had made peace with himself about his uncles' death but the old guilt was gnawing its way across his chest. He didn't notice his aunt pulling him closer to her so that his head was resting on her shoulder. Then she started speaking

" Peter I understand that you are feeling guilty about what happened to Ben ,but it's not your fault, there was nothing you could have done to prevent it unless you had risked your life which would have made it worse for me ,for Ben if he had survived and you did not .Ben wouldn't have wanted you to be like this .Trust me when I say this ,we consider you like our own son ,we took you in because we loved you like our child even before your parent's demise . I know that you are hiding something, ever since your uncle died you have been leaving home at night and you come back with bruises. I am not going to ask you tell me what it is. I trust you Pete so whenever you feel like you can talk about it, tell me what it is. Don't ever think that I would hate you no matter what it is."

Peter wanted to interrupt his aunt and tell her that he is partially guilty and responsible for his uncles death .But the way she spoke made him not to interrupt her .To his shock that she had noticed about his bruises and him being absent in his home during night made him rethink about what had happened when he being spider man was discovered by his aunt by accident after the homecoming fiasco. His aunt was initially surprised but that was replaced by fear, pride, anger and ended in disappointment. Surprised that he was able to get away with this secret so long, feared for his safety, Angry for unnecessarily involving himself in a fight with other experienced heroes which might have killed him or permanently injured him just because Tony Stark asked him to do so which isn't his problem at all.

The only thing which he couldn't face at that time was the look of disappointment from his aunt. Disappointed that he didn't trust her enough to tell about his powers and his vigilante activities, that he trusted Tony Stark more than her, and that she wouldn't hate him for what happened to Ben .May didn't speak to him for two whole days because she had started doubting her parenting skills .She had assumed that she had done something really bad ,for him not to trust her with his secret ,then he somehow managed to convince her that there wasn't anything wrong with her parenting skills and she had done anything wrong ,it was just his guilt and need to protect her from danger .She was still unconvinced but somehow things became normal .Peter didn't want to face that look of disappointment from her again ,he didn't want to put her through that again .So he decided tell his aunt everything from being spider man to the time travel .He didn't want to keep any secret from his aunt ,not after what she had said moment ago. He could sense approval from the stones for deciding to share his secret with his aunt especially from the soul stone and mind stone through the bond and the time stone was apologetic was bringing back to the time where he had suffered the most. Peter wasn't angry or upset though, it's because of sent to this exact time that he is going to tell his aunt everything.

Peter took a deep breath ,then he looked at his aunt and said "May I would like tell you a lot of things ,like why I am coming home with bruises ,about me missing during the night but not now ,tomorrow I will tell you everything ,please give me some time ,tomorrow after you come from your work ill tell you everything ".

May just nodded "Pete take your time, like I said you don't have to force yourself. But no matter what, I will be there for you and nothing is going to change between us. You might find this hard to believe, but trust me when I say this ben and I took you in not because of duty but because we started loving you as our son even before your parent's death, so there is nothing to be afraid of. And it would be best if you skip the classes tomorrow since you look too exhausted, since its Friday I'm sure you won't miss much lessons in the classes tomorrow.".

May had left his room after sometime asking to get some sleep but not before giving a tight hug. Peter was relieved that he had this conversation with his aunt. It gave him a satisfaction and comfort that he has the support and care of his aunt. The only concern he is having right now is how to explain about the time travel, thanos and the snap without freaking her out. He being masked vigilante and having superpowers, he can manage it by showing her his powers but the time travel is another issue. Soul stone did say that he was granted certain abilities from all the infinity stones in their respective fields .So he might be able to use the ability provided by the mind stone to project his memories into her mind .Before that he need to contact the stones through the bond as soon as possible to ask if it is ok for May to know about the future events and also learn about how to use the abilities granted to him .

Peter just closed his eyes and focused on the weird sensation on his mind which he had assumed as the bond or the connection between him and the stones .Its like as if he knew what he was doing .Within few minutes he was able to sense the presence of the infinity stones in his mind ,followed by the familiar voice of soul stone

"Hello young one, we all heard the conversation between you and your mother figure, and we wholeheartedly approve your decision of sharing the truth with her. We are happy that you have got the answer for the issue which has been troubling you for the past few years of your life. We couldn't find any bad intentions or malice from her, by sharing the truth you are going to have someone on your side who can support you emotionally if things go wrong .Even with all our gifts ,the path ahead of you is really tough .And we are really sorry for sending you at this time, for making you go through the same pain and suffering of losing your uncle again. Even though we planned and worked this together, Time stone feels that it is solely responsible for your situation since Time stone was the one who sent you back in time using its power. Contrary to proper belief we infinity stones cannot control completely control all the aspects, even we have our limits."

Peter simply shrugged and said

"I was sad initially but I understand mistakes happen besides I'm assuming that this is first time you guys have chosen someone and have sent them back in time like this, so everything is fine now. I'm actually happy that I got another chance to right the wrongs in my life and as well as to protect the world from the upcoming decimation. In fact, me being sent back to this time is really good since I can do a lot of things like prevent the avengers from splitting up and prevent the passing of the accords. I believe the split was one of the reasons why Thanos won, no one was prepared for him. Tony told me that accords was one of the major reasons for the infighting among the avengers. The other reason was the issue of Bucky Barnes, if I could somehow convince both Tony and Captain America to resolve that problem peacefully then world will be able to face Thanos ..So far I can detect changes in my physical abilities which is due to the power stone but I have no idea about abilities granted by time stone and mind stone .So can you help me how to use these abilities?"

He didn't get a verbal answer instead he could feel the information about the abilities being passed into his mind through the bond he has been sharing with infinity stones especially the ones from the mind and time stone. It's as if the abilities of mind and time stone complement each other .Understanding the ability of mind stone will help him learning the ability of the time stone without much difficulty .Peter was overwhelmed by the amount of information being transferred into his mind .The information with which he can use the abilities all most subconsciously. After an hour or two the transferring of the information stopped along with the overwhelming feeling ,during this time he just closed his eyes and focused on the comforting sensations which were coming through the bond especially from the time stone and mind stone ,since they noticed the strain on his mind and tried to relieve it .Even though it didn't make a difference much still peter welcomed it .

Even though Peter was extremely exhausted both physically and mentally. HE decided to practice the abilities at least a bit so that he will get the hang of using it. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't excited that he was going to do magic especially recollecting memories and projecting them into other people's mind and viewing the events of the past and future, which are the few psychic abilities he can perform thanks to the mind stone and time stone. Magic was something he never believed until he saw using his abilities and skills in Titan .If someone had told him an year ago that he would be chosen by six mystic stones ,travel back in time ,gain psychic abilities to prevent a mass murdering maniac from collecting the said stones so that he wouldn't erase half of the universe ,he would have laughed at them and would have politely said that they have a very vivid imagination. But the jokes on him now, here he is in the middle of the night trying to project his memories subtly into his aunt's mind and failing miserably. He could sense an emotion similar to "I told you so" from the mind stone, Peter simply rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out in a childish manner. After an hour he did manage to project one of his most cherished memories winning the academic decathlon and celebrating it along with ned and mj.

Peter initially felt really bad about testing his abilities on his aunt, he was concerned that he might harm her by mistake but after multiple assurances form the mind stone and soul stone, he reluctantly tried it. The guilty feeling was replaced by wonder and elatement the moment he successfully projected his memories into his aunt's mind, it was like he was reliving the memory again through his aunts dream but the only difference is he can sense her emotions. Even though it was a dream for his aunt she still felt proud of him which made him really happy. As the memory was really short, it took only three minutes for it to end.

All though he was exhausted yet he decided to try the abilities of time stone one last time before sleeping ,compared to the psychic abilities of mind stone ,the ability gifted by the time stone was a piece of cake .Since the technique is almost similar to that of projecting his memory ,he was confident that he can succeed in the first attempt. He always wanted to know more about his childhood and also about his parents, whenever he asked about their work or their friends ,his uncle and aunt would change the subject, he assumed that it was a painful subject for them so he didn't pry much .But now he has ability from the time stone ,maybe he can just get a glimpse of their life before their untimely death. And besides this is a perfect way to test his powers without complicating anything. He focused his mind just like he did for projecting his memories but this time he directs his mind on events related to his parents Mary and Richard Parker around 14 years ago .He felt as if he was moving really fast ,even though he was lying on his bed the whole time, this sensation is almost similar to that of time travelling sensation. Then all of sudden he found himself in the middle of a room, in which three people were having a discussion, funny thing though no one has noticed his presence which means that he is indeed looking at the events in the past related to his parents. Observing the people in the room, he was able to recognize his parents barely due to them being younger than what he had seen in his aunt's photo album. The third person in the room ,an African American man of age approximately 40 with an eye patch on his right eye whom he hadn't seen in any of the photos .But from the body language of all the three occupants in the room ,it seems that the man with eye patch was an authorative figure and was well respected by both his parents. The man was wearing a black leather jacket which had an outstretched eagle symbol with the world shield etched beneath it.

Peter could only hear snippets of the conversation like all their information will be completely removed from their database and they won't be joining the duty for four years ,whether his dad and mom are ok with his mom and him taking the parker name and whether his mom will change her mind about not telling this important information from "him" ,his dad assuring the African American guy whose name was Fury when he addressed him as director Fury that only may and ben knew this secret about Peter and they will take it to their graves .The body language between his parents were off its as if they are just friends , unlike couples ,the entire situation was really weird as if he was missing something really important. And all of a sudden everything went blank, few seconds later he was back in his room, seems exhaustion has caught up to him. He was too tired to do anything about the conversation, his final thoughts before sleeping were "what was the secret about him? Who is that him that his mom was hiding the information from and what information was it?who was that fury guy and what exactly is shield? Why did his dad say that he is fine with his mom and him taking the parker name? Is his dad really his dad?"

In a different part of the city, more appropriate to say in the Avengers tower, their new member Vison an android was experiencing pain and discomfort due to the mind stone on his forehead. The stone was glowing brighter than usual and in spite of him technically being its wielder, he still couldn't understand the extent of its power or how it can be used .This reaction from the stone was highly unusual ,it looked like it was resonating in a specific wavelength which he couldn't comprehend and then all of a sudden the stone became normal .Hence according to the protocol he informed the avengers immediately .Tony and Captain Rogers were concerned about the stone's activity and after having a conversation with ,Tony informed him that he would like to study the stone tomorrow regarding its weird behavior and if possible there might be a way to remove the stone without harming him .He obviously accepted since he knew how dangerous the stone is and its past history of being associated with threats .Only after giving Tony his consent he realized that he had promised to help the Maximoff girl in controlling her power. He informed her about the situation and apologized formally for not being there to help her tomorrow. She simply shrugged and accepted his apology; he was relieved that she didn't make a fuss about it and was surprisingly mature.

In a different place known as The Kamar Taj located somewhere in one of the mountains of Nepal hidden from the plain sight of normal humans only visible to people with magical talents, where the wielder of the time stone and current sorcerer supreme known as the ancient one was observing the Time stone for past few hours. She had sensed tremendous magic being casted and change in time line as if some one or something had travelled through time. The time stone was glowing brightly and resonating in an abnormal pattern, the only other this had happened was during the battle of New York where the time stone had contacted its counterparts the mind stone and the space stone which were involved in the battle too. Meaning that time stone along with other infinity stones were working together on something or someone. Unlike other people who wielded the infinity stones before, she knew that the stones are sentiment and they have huge sense of moral. Using the time stone to find out the change in timeline would be futile because based on the emotions emitting from the time stone, whoever the person is has earned the trust and affection of the time stones and probably other infinity stone stones too. And she respected the wishes of time stone by not using it to find the identity of the person who had managed to gain the trust of all the stones , if it wants her to know about this person then it will definitely let her know .But still she was bit curious and interested to know about this person, hence she decided to look into this issue further again by using magic other than that of the time stone .

P**lease let me know how you guys feel about this chapter. And most of you wanted Wanda as the paring for peter ,I will wait for till the next chapter before finalizing the pairing but as of now Wanda is in the lead .And I will be replying for all your reviews in the next chapter .I have started writing the next chapter but im not sure when i will upload since i have to make sure that there isnt any discontinuity or confusion inbetween the upcoming chapters**


	5. Chapter 4

Even though Peter was an early riser, he didn't need the Time stone's ability to know that he would be waking up really late. Since he has never been this much exhausted both physically and mentally. The first thing he did when he woke up was to check the date in his phone which proved, that it has been two weeks since his uncle's death. Then based on his memory he has six months to prevent the civil war between the avengers and overall one year to thwart Thanos attempt to erase half of the universe.

In case if he couldn't prevent the civil war from happening then he has to look into the alternate option aka collecting the stones before that maniac does and should be subtle about it, he did not want Thanos to find out about what he is doing. He will never know what that megalomaniac will do, if he finds out that there is someone earth collecting the stones and trying to oppose him. But it's easy said than done, Peter understood that he needed a proper flawless plan, if he is going to succeed in his mission. But before that he has to disclose all this information to his aunt without freaking her out, though he is not sure how he is going to do that.

Then there is another issue of contacting Loki, the soul stone specifically told him to that he is going to play an important role in the upcoming events. Had he been his old naive self, he would have objected working with an evil villain like Loki. But after his fight against Thanos, his death and getting a second chance made him realize that world isn't entirely light and dark. So far, he has only heard about Loki from Tony and from the news articles which portrayed him as a bad guy, no one tried to learn or understand Loki's side of story, Thor would have known but he never got the chance to meet him in person and then the giant grape fruit happened.

Heck even the said grape fruit was remorseful of his sacrificing his daughter for the soul stone, the only person he loved in his entire life or that's what Mantis and Nebula told them back in Titan. And from the conversation Thanos had with Strange it seems like his planet's destruction was the final straw that broke the camel's back, which made him set his plans for his ideal vision or future into action.

Liz's father will also be coming under this category, even though he tried to kill him still Peter can understand why he did it and for what he did it, his family. That man unlike his crew wasn't a complete monster he did it for his daughter and wife, heck he even warned him to stay out of his way but he didn't .Not that he is supporting his actions, just understanding the reason behind it.Peter thought maybe this time he can convince Liz's dad to stop it without violence or bloodshed. He didn't want a repeat of the horrible prom event or that dreaded ferry fiasco, thank you very much. Suddenly a thought came across his mind, Loki came to earth with the mind stone in the sceptre meaning either he was either forced to work for Thanos or something like that. If that's true then Loki wasn't even the perpetrator, he was just a tool with Thanos being the one controlling him, just like how he is still using the stone indirectly to know about everything in the universe.

Peter got out of his bed with an intent of learning more about Loki and his past, to understand his situation so that he can approach him properly. After freshening up quickly ,he went to the kitchen to have his brunch .He found a note stuck on the refrigerator from his aunt telling him that she will be home early and he can find the food in the refrigerator .She didn't mention the reason why she is coming home earlier than usual ,but it's pretty obvious for Peter that this is because of the conversation they had last night .And that's something he isn't comfortable with ,not because of his secret ,but because of what might be her reaction. He decided not to think about that issue any more, but to go with the flow.

After eating his brunch which was quite a lot but thanks to his enhanced metabolism, he was able to complete it all, besides he was also really hungry since he didn't eat anything before he left with Mr. Stark or more appropriate to say gate crashed to fight Thanos and using the abilities of the two stones drained his energy too. The stones did say that using the abilities without much energy to spare will make him tired and it might be dangerous if he is in a middle of some fight, that's one thing he has to remember no matter what. Now that he has regained his energy, he has few things to do like learn 1) more about Loki, 2) that Nick Fury guy in the memory he saw and 3) to use the ability of Space stone in creating portals.

Creating portals, viewing memories, projecting memories into others mind, telepathy, these are some of the cool fantasy stuff he had dreamt of having when he was a child, but as he grew up, he understood that such powers are nothing but stories created to make children happy or so he thought until events like Earth being invaded by Extra-terrestrial beings ,Creation of Ultron, Resurrection of Captain America and his bff aka The Winter Soldier and he himself getting super powers from spider bite .Even though these events were not ordinary still they had some scientific reasoning or at least there was an explanation .Until his meeting with Dr.Strange he had never really believed in magic and had considered it as a children's fairy tales ,stories created to make kids happy and entertained .But after witnessing the combined abilities of the infinity stone first hand and the effect it had not only on earth but throughout the universe and beyond it. After dying because of the misuse of the said stones ,finding out that these stones are not only sentinel but was created by beings far more ancient than the big bang ,gained abilities partially from those stones and sent back in time and bonded with the stones ,how can he not believe in magic anymore .In fact these events has made him think more openly and to approach the unfamiliar ideas and concepts with an open mind. So, after cleaning up the kitchen he retreated into his room to do what he had planned for the day. While one member of the parker household was trying to learn stuffs so that he can save the world. Another member of the household was worried about the change in her nephew's behaviour so much that she wasn't unable to concentrate in her work properly.

May Parker knew that her nephew didn't take Bens death well, how could he? He already lost a father figure Richard and his mother Mary in a gruesome flight crash 10 years ago. Even if he couldn't remember it properly, she knew that he has nightmares about it from time to time. But this time he was there in person when it happened and to witness the death of Ben would be devastating for her nephew. Ben was closer to him than Richard ever was ,not that Richard never loved him .In fact he cared about peter as if he was his own son ,the same can be said for her and Ben too ,even before Peter was officially welcomed into the family .They were there when Mary gave birth to him since Richard had to attend an important meeting with the higher ups of the organization where they worked and that meeting was most probably related to Peters birth father who at that time had a notorious reputation and had garnered the attention of many organizations, not all of them were good .

She and Ben fell in love with the tiny bundle of joy the moment they saw him, initially it was just like how an aunt and uncle would feel for their nephew. But that feeling changed as Mary moved into their home along with Richard ,it became maternal in her case since she and Ben couldn't have children and Peter spending more time with them then with his mom and Richard because the head of the organization had wanted them back on duty asap since they were one of their best agents at that moment ,both extremely skilled at espionage and excellent biotechnologist which made them suitable candidates for the situation. Had the situation been not that dire Peter would have never been this close to them. Mary and Richard respected their Commanding Officer Nick Fury to the point of defending him with their life and they had always put their duty of keeping the people safe from threats like Hydra and other terrorist organizations before their personal lives .May knew how much it had hurt Mary and Richard to leave Peter with them frequently.Inspite of that Mary was happy that her son would be taken care of with love and affection if something happens to her and Richard during one of their missions. Mary knew that if someone did find out about Peters father, then it will not only put him in danger but also can be used against his father, despite him being known for his notoriety Mary knew that he would do anything for Peter if he knew about him. The one thing Mary had learned from her brief relationship with him is that he cares about people close to him and is afraid of losing them, she had witnessed it herself .The world might think him as a cold hearted sarcastic ahole but in reality it's a skin he wears to fool the public .To prevent him from getting hurt again ,countless betrayals ,losing his parents at an young age even though his father was a grade A asshole who cared only about his super soldier buddy who was lost in the war against hydra was the reason why he was acting like that. 

By vanishing from his life without stating anything May understood that Mary had hurt him more than his late father has ever done in his life and it could be seen from the way he had started acting again in public, back to his old self-destructing facade ten times more than before. She knew without a doubt that his feelings for Mary were real and even though her duty was to shadow him and protect him from harmful situations. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. The way Mary spoke about him, how her eyes glowed with love and affection spoke volumes about her relationship with him. One of the reasons why Mary had to leave him when she realised that she was with his child. The probability of her and the child being used as a leverage to access his tech and money were really high. Besides his supposed father figure gave Mary an aura of a person hiding his true self behind a mask and that character wasn't really good which was proved to be true years later. Mary had informed her superiors during her about Stane in the beginning of her work, since they couldn't find any proof about that man's activities being illegal no actions were taken. Mary wasn't really pleased about it and had been vocal about it when she had visited their home along with Richard. Speaking of Richard, he wasn't a big fan of hiding Peter's existence from his father, he loved him like his son but he felt that no father should be kept away from his child. This resulted in arguments between Richard and Mary. It was Ben who usually mediated it.

May understood where Mary was coming from. It isn't fair but life is sometimes unfair. Besides Mary didn't intend to hide peter from his father. They just need some time to make sure that there aren't threats before informing him, an opinion which was shared by Mary and Richards superior one Mr. Fury. 

Mary had told May about all this the night before she and Richard left for an important mission. She wanted to inform Peters father about him being his son after returning from this mission and that she didn't want to endanger Peter and as well as himself from the terrorist organization Hydra. If the mission which they are going to do tomorrow succeeds then it might even be the end of Hydra. 

Little did they know that SHILED had been infiltrated and by the time they had realized it, was far too late to counter it. May could still remember how ecstatic Mary and Richard sounded after completing the mission successfully. She could sense pride in their voice, the fact they had dealt a near death blow to the terrorist organization which will take years to resurface or so they thought. 

Mary had discussed with everyone who knew about Peter and decided she was going to inform Peters dad about everything including her initial reason for befriending him, Peter being his son and her reason for abruptly leaving his life. She was worried about his reaction and feared that he might not want to see her anymore. 

But what happened next was something none of them had expected. The plane in which Mary and Richard were returning home along with many shield agents met with an accident mid-air, resulting in the death of all the passengers onboard which includes some of the best agents of the organization Shield. Both May and Ben were so shocked by what had happened at that time and had assumed that it was indeed a plane accident ,but months later Fury and Maria hill had contacted them privately to inform that the plane accident might be a planned one and hydra is not defeated like they had expected .There might also be a breach in security and the information related to the flight details might have been leaked resulting in the death of Mary, Richard and other agents of the shield. Fury had asked them not to mention anything about Peter's parentage to anyone especially to his father since Mary had planned to do so after the mission, which would endanger his life if his assumptions about the security breach and Marys previous information about Stane turns out to be true. Once everything has been sorted out, they can reveal the truth to the concerned parties and fury swore to protect them from unwanted attention/danger since he owed Mary and Richard that much, even though that's not enough for the loss they have faced.

May and Ben had come to love Peter like as if he is their own son in this short period of time. So, they felt less guilty from hiding his existence from his birth father, who are they kidding even if they had not come love him which isn't possible case, they wouldn't put his life in danger not after what they had learned about the wretched terrorist organization or group known as HYDRA.

They wanted to tell Peter the truth, but the moment he started understanding stuffs like they aren't actually his parents just his uncle and aunt, he started losing his confidence slowly, started doubting his each and every action, started thinking that he was just a burden to them which is far from the truth and they would have been better without him .Just like his birth father he started developing a shell hiding his true character and potential to the point where he stopped asking for things which he liked ,became reserved and stopped having fun .It took them a year to bring him out of his shell ,to make him understand that he isn't what like what he is thinking but opposite of it .Not a single day went without them telling him that they loved him , he is a son to them and it was he who had saved them and their relationship just by being in their life which was indeed true because they were on the verge of splitting up and their relationship was slowly detoriating. Had Mary and Richard not been busy with their works they wouldn't have had Peter as a constant figure in their life.

Even though he still had doubts but it was not as great as it was before. May was surprised how Peter resembled his father, his intelligence, his eyes, hair, face, tendencies of self-doubt and self-destruction. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree .It was because of this behaviour that they didn't know how to inform Peter the truth .Its one thing to know that you are raised by your aunt and uncle ,but its another thing to know that the person who you had thought was your father isn't really your father ,the aunt and uncle aren't really your aunt and uncle .Knowing Peter it would have shattered him completely and the aftermath would be worse than before. And they were afraid that they wouldn't be able to do anything to help him out. Hence, they decided to have this talk once he had reached 18.

Besides the events which were happening around his father that Mary was right all along about that Stane person and her worst fears had come true when she heard from Fury and MS. Hill that it was indeed Stane who had instigated with HYDRA to kill Mary and Richard and the abduction of his father later. Even though his father's behaviour and attitude started changing slowly, still May had her doubts that he might suddenly revert back to his old self which wouldn't be good for Peter. Besides his life started becoming even more dangerous with the formation of Avengers. Fury himself said that he will find an appropriate time to discuss about Peter and Mary aka once everything is safe. 

Unfortunately, things went downhill with SHIELD being infiltrated by HYDRA and the back lash of the aftermath which includes the supposed assassination of Fury. But true to his word he and hill had been helping them out and protecting them from unwanted threats so far ,even though its risky for them to do it without their SHIELD agents and Fury was supposed to be dead .She is really thankful for them ,without their help she wouldn't have known about Peters missing classes or nightly visits .She and Hill had come to respect each other and May enjoyed their talks even though it was either a highly secured voice call or during rare occasions video chat .

During the Ultron fiasco when all the shield agents information was uploaded on the internet ,she freaked out that Mary and Bens information would be exposed to public just like others but to her surprize there wasn't any .Its as if they didn't work for that organization or existed in their radar even though they were one of their top agents .It was only after this that May and Ben had developed their friendship with Maria Hill and Fury since they had kept their promise and cared about Peters life which is more than enough ,but from the way Mary had written about them in her journal it looked as if they were like a family to her, a family she didn't have before she met Richard and them. In fact, Mary had planned to make both Hill and Fury as Peters god parents and had she been alive she would have definitely done it. 

When May asked them both to be his god parents, they refused not because they didn't like it but because it would cause unnecessary trouble for the Parkers if someone were to find it out and it would indirectly put Peter under the radar of the danger. Unofficially they did accept being Peters god parents, if anything did happen to both Ben and May, it would be easy for them to take care of Peter or at least can raise him in a safe environment. It was Maria who had contacted her immediately after Bens funeral, she had really wanted to meet her and comfort her, but couldn't due to her and fury were to remain hidden from public eyes. May still appreciated the gesture though and was happy to have someone in her corner when things went bad in her life.

In the mean time Peter had started considering them like his parents and was slowly coming back to his own true self. Bens death was shock to her but what worried her more his her nephew no scratch that her son's reaction to it and add it to the fact that he had witnessed his father figures death in person .May was bit surprised that he didn't fall back into his self-doubting self but instead he had started going outside during nights ,missed his classes sometimes and returned home with bruises .She trusted her little boy enough to know that he wouldn't do anything bad or wrong but was afraid that grief might make a person to do stupid things .Even Hill and Fury couldn't find out what he has been up to since they were concerned about him too, since they knew about how much similar to his father he is both physically and emotionally. After discussing with them about the situation, May had decided to confront Peter directly which she felt would be successful instead of just waiting for him to let her know his problems, she is his guardian /mother figure after all. 

When she had the conversation with Peter about his disappearance at night, his injuries and him missing the classes. He didn't deny it for which she was really proud and happy. She did notice a look in the eyes of her nephew /son ,true he had witnessed Bens death in person but it felt as if this wasn't because of his death ,more like something serious as if he had witnessed destruction of the universe itself or something like that ,he had such a haunted look in his eyes .After comforting him like ,she did when he had been in his self-doubting phase years ago, he finally told her that he would tell her everything today during dinner .She understood that he was hiding something big ,something serious .She just hug him to let him know that whatever it is she wouldn't hate him and would always love him no matter what .She could see her nephew cheering up a little bit after that ,she did ask him to tell it whenever he feels like it. But he had insisted that he would tell her during todays dinner and she left it like that. Besides he did look like as if he hadn't slept for days so she had asked him to take a break from school today, she hoped that he is taking rest in the home. May realised that her break time is about to get over and she shook her head silently scolding herself for freaking out too much since she is obviously going to know the truth today. Sighing she went back to her work. Being a psychiatrist is a tiring job indeed.

In avengers' towers, Wanda Maximoff also known as the scarlet witch was not having a good day. Vision the only person (even though he is an android ) in the avengers team whom she was comfortable with because of the her connection with the stone on his forehead and also the only one who wouldn't judge her based on her past incidents had backed out last night from helping her control her powers because of the problem related to the stone and stark had asked him to visit his personal lab so that he could test it and find out the reason for it, even though the others in the team were really nice and polite to her even Stark in spite of her playing a major role in the Ultron incident ,still she felt that they wouldn't trust her fully even though it is her lack of confidence or trust in her team mates which was making her think like that .

Deep inside she knew that Stark wasn't really responsible for her parents death but she needed something to vent her frustrations and sadness on .And the obvious choice was Stark ,the former merchant of death whose weapons destroyed thousands of people in her village .He had simply said that it wasn't his fault and had stopped using manufacturing weapons .Its true but what angered her the most was he could have taken precautions to prevent incidents like this from happening ,like completely destroying the weapons which was available in black market or at least tracked them down in the black markets and confiscated the entire thing but he didn't do it ,that cost her almost everything at that time. Her emotions were clouding her logical reasoning, revenge was the only thing in her mind and she even convinced her twin brother Pietro to join the very organization , responsible for deaths of many people through out the world including her family which she didn't know at that time for their weird experiments to create super humans who can be used as soldiers. She did unspeakable things during her short time with HYDRA and the Ultron fiasco was partially her fault. By the time she had realized her mistake it was too late. But she and her brother had changed sides, fought along with the person whom they had hated and his team.

The cost they had paid that day was severe ,sokovia was completely destroyed and the death toll was really high which includes her brother who had risked his life to save Barton .Her twin brother was always the better person than her .It was at that moment she had realised what her hate and thirst for revenge had done .She had indirectly caused many people to face a situation just like hers. She is damn sure that it will haunt her throughout her life. She was surprised that stark didn't put her in some highly secured prison, but instead had asked the avengers to train her and had even defended her actions in the UN, which she knew wasn't an ordinary feat. 

She was torn whether to be grateful for his help or to hate him for a mistake which he was indirectly responsible for. In the end she remembered the outcome of her hate and the consequences of it, ultimately, she decided to accept the fact that even if he had tried to do anything about his weapons in the black market the outcome wouldn't have been different.

Due to the volatile nature of her power ,only few people like Steve rogers,Barton,Romanoff,Stark and Vision were courageous enough to mingle with her .She felt bored, lonely and isolated .And vision was only being who was in the tower for 24 hrs because others had one job or another and he was the only company she had until the problem with the stone started .Times like these she missed her brothers company very much ,he was always a peoples person unlike her .Hence he would have known what to do in a situation like this.

Wanda was lost in her thoughts so much that she didn't notice Natasha standing beside her it was only after she felt a hand on her shoulder, she became aware her presence. Natasha had a knowing look in her eyes as if she knew and understood what Wanda was going through. Before she could utter a word, Natasha waved her hand in a casual manner asking to stop whatever reasons she was going to tell and pay attention to what she was going to say. Wanda sighed and nodded her head.

Natasha was studying her for some time before she started speaking 

" You actually remind me of myself .10 years ago I was in the same position as you ,not knowing what to do .I was captured by the SHIELD while I was trying to assassinate their leader Nick fury ,I was a red room assassin .Brought up and trained in Red room which is a branch of HYDRA .But unlike you I had skills which helped me to mingle with the people who had captured me. I even found my best friend in the person who played a major role in capturing me. I never knew my parents nor my siblings if I had any. The reason why I am telling you this is because you are facing the same situation as I did, it took years for me to gain the trust of everyone in the SHIELD unlike you I had killed people for no reason without any remorse. If I could gain the trust of the people, what's stopping you from doing the same? And no, its not your power nor it is about your personality. It's you, you are dependent on vision alone because you feel that people here will judge you based on your past actions. That's where you are wrong, all the members of the avengers have done things in the past which they are trying to forget or more appropriate to say trying to overcome their past. Like Tony for example people still refer him as the merchant of death a name which he had inherited from his father and no matter what that name still haunts him even though he had stopped producing weapons still the weapons which are sold illegally are being used in some random corner of the world, Steve has his own share of demons like missing 15-20 years and then waking up to find the world he knew no longer exists ,Bruce had to deal with his alter egos destruction ,Clint just like me has blood on his hand ,even though its justified still it haunts him. Compared to us your past activities are nothing to be ashamed of. You were a victim of the circumstance. Had you been deemed dangerous; we wouldn't be having this conversation. Stark understood your situation and thinks he was partially responsible for everything which had happened in your life. One of the reasons why he took you in instead of handing you over to the UN like they had asked.

Stark might look like a person who you cannot mingle with initially. but that's how he is, as time passes it will be easy for you not only gaining his full trust but also others. So instead of depending on one person, why don't you go outside the tower for sometime and try to mingle with others, if possible, get to know the people and the city where you are going to live for some time. Here take this card and smart phone, tony has provided this everyone in the tower, live your life as a teenage girl before some other apocalypse happens. Living inside the tower isn't going to help you out. Trust me" 

Wanda wasn't expecting this type of advice from Natasha. After contemplating for some time, she understood where Natasha was coming from. And there were some valid points too. So, she nodded her head with a smile and accepted the card and the smart phone, which earned her a smile from Natasha. Before leaving Wanda surprised Natasha by pulling her into a hug and thanked her for her advice. 

While travelling in the elevator ,Wanda was thinking about what Natasha said and came to a conclusion that she doesn't have to depend on vision alone .May be she might get a friend outside the avengers towers .But one thing that changed in her was the she looked at people and the way she perceived them. With a big smile she left the tower.

Note: Hey there I just came back from my vacation, so that's why I was unable to update this story. And also, at one point I didn't know how to proceed with the story. But now I have solved everything and have a clear idea how I am going to proceed further. Please do let me know if you like this chapter and if it needs any change. Btw a small tit bit from next chapter: a small cameo from dormammu, Peter and Wanda might meet, The dreaded conversation between May and Peter. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I have started writing next chapter and it will be uploaded by next week around Friday.


	6. Note

Hey guys i wouldn't be able to upload the chapter today .But instead if you guys have any questions or queries or anything you wanted to know regarding the story feel free to ask, ill answer it to the best of my abilities .And also regarding the chapters being lengthy it might look like i am dragging it but it isn't because im planning to complete all these revealation of past ,drama , the main characters intial mind set , their life style and settings relationship with others and how they might meet each other in the first 7-10 chapters.Please bear with it , once i get into the actual story.It wouldn't be this dramatic or slow.


End file.
